Zubea Shariha
Biography A young Divaharrat boy carefully cradled his 2 week old sister while his mother weaved clothes for the baby and his father led their large tribe in it’s day to day activities. The boy quietly sings his baby sister the same song that his mother sings to him to soothe his soul. Baby Zubea drifts to sleep in her brother’s arms. The Shariha family was well respected and appreciated among their tribe as both healers and leaders. Zubea grew up quite social because of this, and thus was friends with everyone in the village! However nothing was more important to her than the time she spent with Wasi, her older brother. They would spar together and he would teach her what the older class of warriors would learn, giving her a leg up on her own training. She was happy in her village with her family and friends, until her brother went on his pilgrimage and didn’t come back for nearly 10 years. She staved off her own pilgrimage until he returned to hear his stories, but he never came. Eventually she was tired of waiting and left the village to begin what she had delayed so long, and hopefully find her brother. Before setting out she brought her headband to wrap around her third eye, and the coat that he had given her to fold her arms into to avoid unneeded attention. Zubea found herself in Panohsem right away where she spent a lot of time investigating the bigger cities. She made a game out of tailing others to see if anyone may have any info on Wasi. Most times it came up with nothing of interest, but she was able to hone her skills in the urban city. She eventually moved on to Eaglewind Harbor where she learned she is terrified of the vast sea. Moving on North quickly, she eventually found herself in a forest where she spotted two very peculiar individuals. She figured she could use the practice in this new environment and tailed them. One a Strix with pink hair and a missing arm, the other a short, hooded person. Not long into the attempt, she lost track of them for a brief moment and climbed the tree to get a better view, coming face to face with the Strix. They introduced themselves as Casnovarius and Palfa before asking her to come with them. Seeking any answers they may have, she agreed to come with, starting her journey as a Black Warden. Nearly 3 years pass as a Black Warden training under Casnovarius. Zubea had a great time learning from everyone in this new world. She made friends with the other Divaharrat in the pyramid by the name of Aintalaq, or Tala for short. Zubea considered herself a veteran in the inner workings of the Black Wardens, knowing the codes and traditions by heart. When she was asked to investigate very odd disappearances with Tala and two other wardens; Tamela and Noe, she was excited to be doing something so important with a team. The investigation didn’t go anywhere quickly and she lost heart especially after Noe had left to help King Reyna. The team made it to High Warden Commander Vulen’s house where they met Thoren and left Tamela. Vulen charged Zubea to train the new Black Warden recruit; Thoren. She was eager to take on this mission given to her by the highest member of the order. The first thing she did was test his abilities. Zubea and Thoren went a walk to meet each other a little more personally before having him join her in running across the rooftops and eventually sparring hand-to-hand in the moonlight. After some good fair punches, Zubea called it off and explained how excited she was to teach him. The two bonded well after this. Shortly after meeting Thoren, the group attended the Hallow Festival where Zubea and Tala met Goyoku, pulled several special cards, and lost Thoren. From the cards, Zubea spawned 7 copies of herself in the nearby woods. Assuming their intentions to be to replace her after eavesdropping, she silently killed all of them one by one until only one remained. The copy swore she would leave and create a new identity. Zubea pretended to agree and console the remaining copy, before convincing her to drink one of the poisons she used for her bone swords. The copy agreed and died in Zubea’s arms, she couldn’t let her go into the world. No one could recognize her face where she went, and she definitely could not have her meet Wasi in her place. Once that entire ordeal was over, Zubea returned to the fortune teller to find Goyoku threatening her and eventually killing her. Zubea watched in horror as she was eviscerated. Attempting to stop Goyoku once she left, Zubea confronted her. She didn’t get the chance to say much before she was sliced in half, legs falling to the ground as her torso spun elegantly through the air before hitting the ground. Several pictures flashed in slow motion as she fell to the ground, but the one she watched the longest was her brother’s smile before leaving her village. A few weeks later, Zubea awoke in the Black Warden’s pyramid. Her body restored as she sat up from her “final resting place”. She was greeted by Palfa, who questioned how she did it. Zubea did not know what let her return to her body. Maybe it was the lost time with Thoren? The mission she never completed for Vulen? The missing people she could never have learned about? There was no certainty about what it was, but she was alive again. She was able to see and feel the ghosts in the pyramid, much to Palfa’s curiosity. Zubea and Palfa spent some time together, learning about ectomancy and how to interact with the unseen. Once Zubea had learned a good amount, she set back out to find her lost party. Some time later, Zubea found herself at an Inn that Thoren and his companions arrived at. She enjoyed a cup of coffee when they came through the door. She later learned that he had two new mentors in her stead: Jin and Weylyn. There was another Black Warden, Varia, as well as two non-wardens: Grant and Lena. Zubea didn’t step back into place as Thoren’s mentor to allow someone else to give him another point of view from the Wardens. From here on out, Zubea mostly wanted to get revenge on Goyoku for what she did and help the others along their path. Once the end came about, she was happy that Goyoku ascended and found a better way of life. After everything happened, Zubea went back to the pyramid to take the now late Palfa’s place as ectomancer. She spent a lot of time with all of the ghosts, using her social ways of young to make long time friends. Several times she even attempted to help guide the others to recreate her journey back to the world of the living, however she could never successfully get anyone to that point. Zubea grew older, and after the Wardens disappeared again, she backtracked towards home to see her tribe. Crossing the great desert before her village, she came across the first ruin she ever stayed the night in after leaving home. The years that have passed have covered most of the small sandstone building in sand. She took the time to explore it again for nostalgia’s sake and remember what it was like. However, there was something there that she hadn’t seen all those years ago... There were two ghosts sitting on the broken chairs in the sand blasted main room. One was a older human man, clad in ragged robes meant to travel the desert. The other one wore a torn headband, a long cloak, and nearly pristine clothes with 4 spectral swords at this man’s hips. She studied closer find that it was another Divaharrat who had a medium build and was turned away. He was young, no older than when she first set out on her journey from home. The two were laughing and trading stories about life in the desert. Zubea got closer to meet them as she heard more, she recognized one of their voices. It had been a very long time and she couldn’t quite place who’s it was... That was, until the man turned around to face her. Zubea collapsed to her knees, tears welling up in her eyes. “Wasi...? Y-y-you’ve been here the whole t-time...?” She looked on at the unmistakable face of the ghost who was looking at her. He smiled just the way she remembered. She hugged her brother tightly crying an ugly cry. The other man smiled warmly at the two. Zubea quieted down as her brother’s voice crept out next to her: “You’ve grown so old, dear sister. I can feel the impact of time on your life. Your experiences have shaped you into a whole new person...” He hugged her even tighter “I’m glad I got to see you again.” Category:Characters Category:Dexter's characters Category:Instrumental characters Category:Player characters Category:Divaharrat Category:Ninjas